Motor Speedway of the South
The Motor Speedway of the South is a racetrack in the intro scene of Cars where Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, and Strip "The King" Weathers tied at the finish line. About The MSOTS is located somewhere in Tennessee. Contestants In Cars *Rusty Cornfuel #4 *Dale Earnhardt Jr. #8 *Aiken Axler #28 *Chuck Armstrong #33 *Dirkson D'Agostino #34 *Kevin Racingtire #35 *Eugene Carbureski #36 *Ryan Shields #39 *Strip Weathers #43 *Ruby "Easy" Oaks #51 *Claude Scruggs #52 *Johnny Blamer #54 *Brush Curber #56 *Billy Oilchanger #58 *James Cleanair #61 *Lee Revkins #63 *Winford "Bradford" Rutherford #64 *Manny Flywheel #68 *Floyd Mulvihill #70 *Misti Motorkrass #73 *Slider Petrolski #74 *Crusty Rotor #76 *Haul Inngas #79 *Sage VanDerSpin #80 *Darren Leadfoot #82 *Davey Apex #84 *Mac iCar #84 *Chick Hicks #86 *Ponchy Wipeout #90 *Murray Clutchburn #92 *Ernie Gearson #93 *Lightning McQueen #95 *Greg "Candyman" #101 *Ralph Carlow #117 *Kevin Shiftright #121 *Todd Marcus #123 In Cars 3 Race #1 *Jimmy Cables #00 *Jack DePost #4 *Lane Locke #5 *Markus Krankzler #6 *Chip Gearings #11 *Carl Clutchen #15 *Bobby Swift #19 *Speedy Comet #21 *Brick Yardley #24 *Phil Tankson #28 *Terry Kargas #31 *Dud Throttleman #33 *Dirkson D'Agostino #34 *Reb Meeker #36 *Buck Bearingly #39 *Cal Weathers #42 *T.G. Castlenut #48 *Brian Spark #52 *Tommy Highbanks #54 *Bruce Miller #64 *Bobby Roadtesta #67 *Parker Brakeston #68 *Floyd Mulvihill #70 *Rev N Go Racer #73 *Rev Roadages #76 *Rex Revler #80 *Darren Leadfoot #82 *Apple Racer #84 *Ponchy Wipeout #90 *Murray Clutchburn #92 *Ernie Gearson #93 *Lightning McQueen #95 *Ralph Carlow #117 *Dino Draftsky #121 *Todd Marcus #123 Race #2 *Jimmy Cables #00 *Jackson Storm #2.0 *Jack DePost #4 *Lane Locke #5 *Markus Krankzler #6 *Chip Gearings #11 *Harvey Rodcap #15 *Bobby Swift #19 *Ryan "Inside" Laney #21 *Brick Yardley #24 *Tim Treadless #28 *Terry Kargas #31 *Ed Truncan #33 *Dirkson D'Agostino #34 *Reb Meeker #36 *Buck Bearingly #39 *Cal Weathers #42 *Aaron Clocker #48 *Brian Spark #52 *Tommy Highbanks #54 *Bruce Miller #64 *Bobby Roadtesta #67 *H.J. Hollis #68 *Floyd Mulvihill #70 *Rev N Go Racer #73 *Rev Roadages #76 *Rex Revler #80 *Darren Leadfoot #82 *Apple Racer #84 *Ponchy Wipeout #90 *Murray Clutchburn #92 *Ernie Gearson #93 *Lightning McQueen #95 *Ralph Carlow #117 *Dino Draftsky #121 *Todd Marcus #123 Pit Row Setup In Cars 1. Team Dinoco 2. Team htB 3. Team Rusteze 4. Team Nitroade 5. Team RPM 6. Team Easy Idle 7. Team Gask-its 8. Team Vitoline 9. Team No Stall 10. Team Rev-N-Go 11. Team Mood Springs 12. Team Trunk Fresh 13. Team Octane Gain 14. Team Leak Less 15. Team Shiny Wax 16. Team N2o Cola 17. Team Bumper Save 18. Team Spare Mint 19. Team Tank Coat In Cars 3 1. ? 2. ? 3. Team Blinkr 4. Team Dinoco 5. Team Octane Gain 6. Team Rusteze 7. Team Vitoline 8. Team Tank Coat 9. Team Apple 10. Team Tow Cap 11. Team Easy Idle 12. Team No Stall 13. Team Leak Less 14. Team Trunk Fresh 15. Team N20 Cola 16. Team Nitroade 17. Team Intersection 18. ? 19. ? Gallery MSOTS 22.jpg|Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp above the speedway MSOTS 21.jpg|Overview of the track MSOTS 20.jpg|Lightning McQueen about to pass Bobby Swift MSOTS 18.jpg|Determined Lightning McQueen MSOTS 19.jpg|McQueen and Cal Weathers passing the scoreboard MSOTS 23.jpg|Scoreboard with Cars 3 logo MSOTS 17.jpg|Terry Kargas racing MSOTS 16.jpg|Tommy Highbanks racing MSOTS 15.jpg|View from the stands MSOTS 14.jpg|Overview of the track from spectator view 001.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift, & Cal Weathers pitting alongisde Brick Yardley MSOTS 13.jpg|The pits (Cars 3) MSOTS 12.jpg|McQueen, Cal, and Bobby's teams MSOTS 11.jpg|Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, & Brick Yardley racing MSOTS 10.jpg|McQueen passing the Clutch-Aid racer MSOTS 9.jpg|Track view of the stadium MSOTS 8.jpg|Murray Clutchburn & Reb Meeker MSOTS 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen passing Speedy Comet MSOTS 1.jpg|Phil Tankson, Bobby Swift, Lightning McQueen, Brick Yardley, Cal Weathers, & Brian Spark battling it out for the lead MSOTS 7.jpg|McQueen about to win MSOTS 6.jpg|Almost there! MSOTS 5.jpg|Victory! MSOTS 4.jpg|Finish Line MSOTS 3.jpg|Lightning McQueen wins the race! Trivia *It's abbreviation is the MSOTS *The reason the race taken place at the MSOTS is at night is to symbolize McQueen's selfishness *There was a set with all 36 race cars with the same title. It was also the only way you could get Mac iCar (Apple iCar) Category:Locations Category:Pages Category:Racetracks Category:Cars Category:Cars 3